


Stealing Privacy

by misscam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always find their privacy, even if they have to steal it. [Snow/Charming]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> For destinypanics, who requested Snow and Charming's first time. Set between the flashbacks of 3x02 and 2x03, meaning before they got married. Thanks to Angie for beta.

Stealing Privacy  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

II

Charming was right.

Privacy is hard to come by when you have seven protective big-brother-minded dwarfs, Snow discovers. They always seem to be around, eying Charming as if he would pounce on her the moment they turn their backs – which is a problem, as Snow would rather like him to, actually.

So. Privacy is hard. But not impossible. Not when you're still a bandit at heart, at least, and are comfortable in the forest – even at night. 

So here they are. The forest is dark as she leads Charming by the hand through it. He was completely befuddled when she quietly woke him and snuck him out of the hut without waking the dwarfs, but he follows her readily enough and hasn't even asked where they are going. She's beginning to think that she could take him by the hand and lead him anywhere, that he will always follow her just like he always finds her.

It's quiet and peaceful out here. The light noises of the forest are familiar to her, comforting even. She can't even remember the noises of a royal court anymore, or a castle. If she and Charming succeed, she will have to get used to them again, she knows. 

His noises are becoming familiar to her as well. How he breathes, how he sighs, the soft rustle of his leather outfit when he walks, the way he grunts when he fights. But there is one noise of his she's growing quite impatient to familiarize herself with, and is one of the reasons she's stolen him away with her like a true bandit.

She wants to get used to his moans. Not just his moans, of course. All the noises he might make while lost to pleasure, lost to her. She wants them all. She wants him. 

They finally reach the clearing that is her intended destination. She can feel Charming's gaze at her back, and she wonders if he's caught on to why she's brought him here yet. He hasn't said, but his thumb is caressing the skin of her hand as if he too can't help but want to touch her. 

She pauses in the middle of the clearing, dropping her cloak to the forest floor and feeling the heat in her cheeks. Charming says nothing, but she can hear a slight catch in his breath. Slowly, she turns around to look at him, biting her lip as she does.

His eyelids are still heavy from sleep, but his gaze is warm as it caresses her face. He says nothing, just watches her as she lifts her hands to his strong, board shoulders and slips his cloak off to fall on the ground next to hers. He's only wearing a thin, white shirt underneath, tucked haphazardly into his riding pants when he dressed hurriedly to follow her. 

She is very aware of the thin gown she is wearing as well, made for sleep and not for forest adventures. But that doesn't matter. She doesn’t intend to wear it for long, and his hands will be warm against her skin soon enough.

“Snow,” he finally says as she lifts her hands to his face. How he manages to make her name such a caress in itself, she has no idea. “You don't have to...”

“Don't,” she murmurs, watching his tongue flick between his lips for a moment. “Don't tell me we shouldn't do this, that we need to wait for the wedding, that you want to preserve my virtue or any of that prince-y, chivalrous nonsense. Don't.”

“I'm not,” he says softly. He smiles faintly. “I suspect you would tie me to a tree if I did. Again.”

She can't help but smile at that. She's tied him to a tree; he's caught her in a net. As courtships go, that's not really particularly virtuous or chivalrous. But then, she is a bandit and he's a shepherd (yet more noble than any nobles she knows) so they don't have to play by chivalry or royal protocol. 

“I just want you to know I would wait for you,” he goes on. “I would wait for you an eternity and it would not diminish my love for you. You don't have to do this to have me. I want you...”

His breath catches, and his gaze travels downwards, following the way her gown clings to her body. She can see faint moisture on his lips as he licks them seemingly unconsciously. It makes her want to lick his lips too, and bite down on his wonderfully full lower lip. 

“Oh, how I want you,” he breathes. “Snow, just looking at you... But I will wait. If you want me to.”

She knows that, she doesn't say. He can see it on her face anyway, feel it in her hand in his. She loves him; he knows that. He loves her; she knows that. They would wait for each other for an eternity. 

“I don't want to wait,” she says instead, and tip-toes to kiss him. His lips are soft as they meet hers, quickly encasing hers as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss. Her lips part and his tongue licks across her lower lip and into her mouth. She moans at that, a sound that she's only recently realized that she is capable of making. No one has ever drawn it out of her before, but Charming always seems to. 

His hands go around her, linking at her lower back with his fingertips pressing lightly. She is already imaging how they will feel pressing into her skin, dragging along her skin or even digging into it. She knows a little of what happens between men and women in the marriage bed (and sometimes not in beds at all, or in marriages) from maids' gossip and a rather fumbled explanation from a married noblewoman she walked in on one time. She knows it can be good, but doesn't have to be.

Most of all she knows how Charming makes her feel, how her skin tingles at his touch, how heat seems to pool in her stomach when he kisses her long and hard, how her fingers seem to itch with the desire to caress his skin. She knows she wants him. 

She fumbles his shirt free from his pants and slips her hands in underneath as he continues kissing her. His stomach is hard and she can feel his muscles move slightly as he breathes. His skin is smooth under her palms as she slides her hands upwards, enjoying the sensation very much. She pauses at his nipples, running her thumbs across and marveling at how similar yet different to hers they are.

They're both breathing unsteadily as Charming breaks the kiss, his lower lip clinging to hers for a second. Her cheeks feel warm and her lips swollen, all too familiar sensation from previous kisses. (Usually stolen against a door or a wall before the dwarfs would interrupt or call for them.) But now she is going to find out what else he can make her feel, and what she can make him feel.

He stands still as she yanks his shirt off over his head and tosses it carelessly to the ground. His skin is pale in the moonlight, his muscles toned. He is a strange combination of soft skin and hard muscles as she reaches out to touch, hearing him sigh softly as she does.

She peeks up at him, parting her lips slightly at his expression. Lust and desire becomes him really, really well, she decides, as he dips his head and presses his mouth against her neck. Her breath catches as his tongue flicks against her skin, and then he is sucking lightly and she closes her eyes. She can feel his hands on her back pressing her body against his, yet it's not close enough. Her gown is still between them, for one thing.

As if he knows what she's thinking, his hands trace the curve of her back up to her shoulder, and then start pulling her gown down. His mouth moves across the exposed skin as well, kissing a line across the top of her breasts. As he realizes she's not wearing a corset or any sort of undergarment, he makes a noise close to a growl. 

She smiles, feeling a secret thrill at his reaction. Her smile quickly turns to a gasp as he pulls her gown down to her waist and his mouth settles on one of her breasts. She arches into it before she can even think, digging her fingers into his shoulders to remain upright as he lifts his hand to her other breast.

She can hear her own moans, but they feel almost distant to her, overwhelmed by the rapid beating of her heart thrumming through her. His mouth is warm, and it feels as if heat is starting to pool in her body. The way his thumb circles her nipple makes it harden before he presses his palm against it, and she wants, she wants... She isn't sure what she wants, but it's from him and she scrapes her fingernails down his back.

He lifts his head, looking at her. His chest is rising and falling as he breathes, as hers is. Boldly, she shimmies slightly and the gown falls completely off her to pool at her feet. His eyes widened, and she can see him swallow repeatedly as his gaze travels across her skin while she pulls her boots off.

“Snow,” he breathes huskily, and she parts her lips. “Do you... Do you know what this entails?”

As an answer, she lowers her hands to the bulge in his pants and he makes something close to a hiss. She can feel how his manhood strains against the cloth of his pants, and he makes no move to stop her as she loosens his pants and pushes them down past his hips. He steps out of them as she watches, fumbling with his boots before he, like her, is completely naked. 

She's got a glimpse of naked boys before, but Charming is very definitely a man. His manhood is erect and hard, seeming to strain into the air. Curiously, she reaches out and touches, and his manhood twitches slightly at the touch. When she glances up at him, she can see his jaw clench as if he's in pain, but his face looks as if he's lost to pleasure also.

What a strange thing, that pleasure could be painful, she considers, and runs her fingers featherlight up and down him. He makes several strangled noises, and when she closes her hand loosely around it he seems to grow harder and bigger.

“Snow,” he growls, and the sound makes her feel wicked and yet happy to be so. With him, at least. With him, she wants to be so very wicked. Boldly, she runs her hand up and down and his hands ball into fists. 

Before she can do it again, his mouth finds her, hotly and insistently. She bites down on his lower lip in response before sucking on it, feeling his hands catch her wrists and lift her hands to his shoulders instead. She links her hands behind his neck as his hands move across her shoulders, down her back and then tracing the curve of her buttocks. Gently, he then lifts her and she enjoys the strength in him while he lowers her down on their cloaks and then lowers himself on top of her.

The weight of him presses her breasts into his chest, and she enjoys the sensation of her nipples brushing his skin. He seems to as well from the way he sighs into the kiss, nibbling at her lips lightly while his hands roam her skin and trace her curves. 

Her father called her the fairest in the land once, she remembers. Charming touches her as if she is the most desirable woman of all the realms, and kisses her as if theirs is the truest love of all. It feels overwhelming, and yet not enough.

His manhood is pressing into her stomach, hard and hot. She knows what comes next, and she's already grinding a little into him without thinking about it. But to her surprise his hands move between her legs rather than his manhood, lifting her left leg up to his hips before pressing his palm against her and making her gasp.

This feels... She isn't sure what this feels like except that it _feels_ , so many sensations crashing in her head and making her dizzy.

“Snow,” Charming whispers against her lips. “Just relax. It will make it better.”

It is very hard to relax when her body seems to have a will of its own, pressing against his hand, but she tries. He kisses her tenderly, brushing her lips with his own as he brushes his fingers between her legs. She wants, she wants, she isn't sure what she wants until he presses a finger into her and then she knows it's exactly that. 

“Charming!” she pleads, arching into him. It hurts a little too, pain mixing with pleasure and then becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure. It's such an unfamiliar sensation, yet her body is telling her very firmly that she wants this, wants more of this, wants, wants, wants...

His finger is still inside her as he begins circling with his thumb, watching her face intently as she falls back against the ground. He is waiting for something, she realizes, and when his thumb presses against something that makes her whole body jerk, he smiles boyishly. 

His thumb starts drawing circles on just that spot, making her buck against him. This is... This is, and all the heat in her body seems to be between her legs now. She seems to be heat, heat and skin and his fingers, and then her mind seems to flare up in a blinding light that takes everything else. She can't think, just feel, and all she's feeling is pleasure.

Afterwards, it's almost like waking from a good sleep, she finds, her limbs heavy and slow to respond. Her body feels as if it's slowly coming back into focus, akin to how it would be to stare at the sun too long and then try to look at something else.

Charming is kissing her face as she regains her senses, murmuring loving words. His hands are roaming her body again, but almost soothingly this time. He's still hard against her stomach, and she knows he decided to give her pleasure before himself.

So very like him, she thinks, and smiles faintly. She will have to get even with him for that one day. 

“How did you know to do that?” she asks, her voice husky and breathless even to her.

“My brother had a very... Interesting library,” he admits softly, closing his eyes briefly as she presses a kiss against his jaw. “I haven't... I just read. You're my first, Snow.”

“You're my first too,” she admits, and he nods faintly as if he already knows. He is looking at her through lowered eyelids, lust infusing his face and making it so very bright in the pale moonlight. 

He dips his head down and kisses her again, moving his hands to her hips and adjusting her position slightly. For a moment, he holds still and simply caresses her, and she can feel the tension in his body even as he tries to make her relax as much as possible. Then he pushes into her slowly and steadily, an unfamiliar sensation that her body seems to welcome nevertheless. 

“Snow,” he gasps into her mouth, holding completely still. It is as if he's waiting for her before continuing. In response, she hooks her legs over his back and buttocks, pressing against him and drawing him deeper inside. He groans at that, thrusting into her in slow strokes and moaning at every one.

It hurts a little for her, but not just, and all the other sensations seem to overwhelm it. There is his mouth warm against hers, his fingers across her skin, his body pressing against hers, the friction as he thrusts into her and all the sounds he makes and she captures. This is pleasure too, she discovers, feeling and hearing and being his pleasure. 

His pace quickens, and then his head falls to her shoulder. She can hear her own name against her skin as his body shudders and he collapses on top of her. His hips jerk a few times against hers, and then he is still. As he did, she kisses his face lovingly and draws her hands soothingly across his back.

He props up on his elbows after a few moments, smiling down at her. She can see the faint sheen of sweat on his face, and his cheeks are flushed like hers.

“Are you well?” he asks, worry suddenly crossing his face.

“I'm fine,” she assures him, beaming up at him. She is. She is sore, and possibly bruised in places, but they feel like minor issues compared to the pleasure they've both had. 

“Did it hurt?” he asks, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“A little,” she admits, and she sees the flash of regret and guilt. “Charming, don't you dare feel guilty about that. I'm the one who seduced you.”

“Mmm,” he says, sounding quite happy about that. “You practically dragged me into the forest to have your way with me.”

“You came very willingly!” she protests, and he laughs. She has to kiss him then, the sound of his laughter so very, very delicious against her lips. 

He sighs happily, letting her tug at his lips while caressing her ear. She dips her hands down, daringly drawing them across the curve of his buttocks. He has a very fine behind, she rather thinks. 

“Snow,” he growls, biting her lower lip lightly and quickly. “If you do that, I'm...”

“You'll what?” she asks teasingly, smiling against his lips. A moment later she feels his hand against her buttocks, tracing the curve and then slipping between her legs. “ _Charming_!”

“That,” he says firmly, lowering his head. She decides she will have to take a look at this interesting literature Charming inherited from his brother. In fact, she's going to study it so she can find ways to drive him as wild as he does her.

“Just that?” she gasps, feeling his mouth move across her breasts and then down her stomach. She swallows, starting to wonder if he's really... Surely he can't... His mouth down there?

“Definitely not just that,” he says, and then his mouth is hot on her flesh and she decides that she's going to have to find out what her mouth on him might do very soon. Very, very soon. 

As soon as she regains her senses anyway; that turns out to take a while.

II

It is close to morning when Snow sneaks Charming back to their hut, both of them huddled in their cloaks in a vain attempt to hide the complete mess they've made of their clothes and hair and everything, really. She has marks from his mouth and teeth and fingers in highly suspicious places, and she is fairly certain he has the same from her. 

They look like lovers, she knows. They are lovers now, and she feels a thrill at that.

Just outside the door Charming pauses to kiss her, drawing her against him and brushing his lips tenderly against hers. 

“I love you,” he whispers, and she slants her mouth across his and kisses him hard at that. He moans softly into her mouth, and she wonders how the hell she is meant to keep her hands off him when she knows what it's like to have her hands on him now. 

He sighs when they break the kiss, resting her forehead against his. 

“We better get inside before the dwarfs wake up and decide to kill me,” he says regretfully. She smiles at that, and he presses another quick kiss against her lips. “They'd probably be right to.”

“I would save you,” she assures him. “We could run off into the forest together.”

“Mmm,” he says, not sounding too displeased about that. “At least then we would have some privacy.”

She laughs. “We'll always have the forest if we want some privacy.”

Sneaking off into the forest for some privacy is entirely unbecoming for a princess and her prince, she knows. But it is entirely becoming for a bandit and her shepherd, and they are that too.

He kisses her against the door at that, his body pressing against hers and reminding her what it feels like to have him against her, around her, inside her.

Yeah. They're going to have to spend a lot of time in the forest, Snow decides. 

“Snow,” he murmurs against her lips. “You do know that I would happily build a cabin and spend the rest of my life in the forest dodging Regina's guards and King George's men if I was with you?”

“I know,” she says. Just as she would happily spend the rest of her life at a sheep farm with him and the dwarfs, sneaking him out into the forest whenever they wanted some time alone. She knows. “It doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together.”

“As long as we're together,” he agrees, and kisses her again; just as Grumpy opens the door, making them both tumble inside in a heap of limbs, clothes and guilty looks.

In the end, Grumpy doesn't kill Charming, merely banishes him to sleep outside for a few days and tries locking the door and the windows. Snow doesn't mind.

She just picks the lock and sneaks out to find Charming, spending the nights in the forest with him. After all, she is a bandit and fully capable of stealing some privacy if she wants.

Just like she stole her shepherd; he just stole her right back, is all.

II

FIN


End file.
